


valedictorian

by SalazarTipton



Series: nanowrimo prompt event [9]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, Public Speaking, Speeches, supportive!Ned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: “I know you aren’t going to believe me, but I’ll say it anyway: you’re going to be fine.” Peter scoffs, but Ned isn’t deterred. His boyfriend’s lack of confidence is not news to him. “It’s one speech. Yeah, it’s at graduation, but you earned this, dude! You’re the freaking valedictorian of Midtown Tech--you know, the school where all the freaky smart kids go? Do you realize what it means that you’re the best of us?”





	valedictorian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softmagnusbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/gifts).



> Prompt: “Be you. No one else can.”+ PeterNed - jay

“I can’t do this. Why did I work so hard on my grades? I should have just failed art or something. A speech? In front of everyone and everyone’s parents and the teachers and--”

“Pete, breeeeath,” Ned says, miming taking in deep breathes. 

He nods and starts gulping in heaps of air, trying to match Ned’s display. His hand rubs over Peter’s shoulders as he waits for him to calm down. Over a few minutes, his shoulders go from stuttering inhalations and anxious lungfuls of air to more even, controlled, and purposeful ones. He falls into the crook of Ned’s raised arm. 

“I know you aren’t going to believe me, but I’ll say it anyway: you’re going to be fine.” Peter scoffs, but Ned isn’t deterred. His boyfriend’s lack of confidence is not news to him. “It’s one speech. Yeah, it’s at graduation, but you  _ earned this, dude! _ You’re the freaking valedictorian of Midtown Tech--you know, the school where all the freaky smart kids go? Do you realize what it means that you’re the best of us?” 

Peter shakes his head meaning for it as a plea for Ned to shut up already, but instead he takes it as him not knowing just what this could all mean. “It means you’re, like, hella smart and intelligent and amazing! And that’s all Peter Parker. Everybody out there is gonna know just how awesome you are to have made it up to that podium. Just...be you up there. No one else can and nobody wants you to be someone else.”

“Ha! That’s rich seeing as your advice for me at that party was the exact opposite and we’re dealing with pretty much the same people now. Can you imagine if Flash does something? Or--or if Mr. Stark shows up? He’s been pretty busy lately, but I’ve never seen him give up an opportunity to embarrass me,” Peter spouts off. 

All the calm he collected through his breathing is rapidly fleeing in favor of visualizing all the things that could go wrong, like Iron Man flying onto the stage and taking the mic from him. Ned nudges him a little harder than necessary, but it doesn’t the trick. Peter’s eyes focus back on him and he sags a little more into his side. They hug each other, staying in an odd, sitting up sort of cuddle session instead of moving somewhere more comfortable. Ned presses a quick peck to his temple and sighs out into his hair. 

“You trust me, right?” Peter nods against his chest. “Good ‘cause I know you’re going to be great, Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you thing! i'd love to hear from yooooou :D


End file.
